dc_comics_ageeversefandomcom-20200214-history
John Henry Irons (ageeverse)
John Henry Irons or Steel is a superhero and former succesor to Superman. History John was born in Star city as the second son to Medgar and Rosa Irons. When he was 9 his parents and his brother were killed in a car accident but he managed to pull himself away but he had lost the use of his legs. Seeking peace years later he became a engineer at Star labs in Metropolis. However seeing as how the city was starting to fill with corruption and crime like Gotham he decided to move until the arrival of Superman. He recorded all of Superman's exploits, Admiring and envying him. Steel When Superman was killed by Doomsday and Metropolis begane to return to it's old ways. He stole a Prototype steel alloy that Emil Hamilton had been working on and forged a suit to fight crime as the new man of steel. While steel he came against the 2 new Supermen Superboy and the Eradicator, tracing them back to Star labs it was at this time John discovered the real purpose of the company to became weapons for Lex Luthor. Deciding to stay undercover as John on the inside and attempt to expose the labs as Steel. His plan to expose the labs were interrupted as Eradicator attempted to destroy to Metropolis. Steel went against him but was no match. Eventually convincing Superboy to become more responsible, the 2 teamed up against the Eradicator but were both defeated. Superman returned and saved them and thanked Steel for keeping up Metropolis while he was gone. Steel then faces many foes such as White Rabbit. Adventures Lex Luthor became aware of his crusade against the Star labs and the fact he was wearing the stolen alloy so he devised a plan to get rid of him. Lex sends Metallo to battle Steel but Steel is able to defeat him by ripping out his kryptonite heart. While stopping a hostage situation he meets Shauna Beryl a police captain. Steel would also face Dr Psycho who had poisoned his suit and it was slowly killing him. Shauna managed to save him and the 2 started a realationship , Shauna now fully aware of his secret identitiy. However Steel's identity is revealed in a bout with Livewrie and Parasite. Luthor then creates another steel alloy but gives it to a unknown employee of his and dubs him Hazard. Hazard and Steel and battle numerous times until over the following month's. He is the attacked again by Hazard. It is revealed Hazard is actually his brother Clay whom he thought had died. He defeated his brother but in the battle Clay's alloy suit was melted killing him. Filled with greif he retired from being a hero and moved to D.C leaving Shauna behind. JLA Feeling obligated to being a hero he designs flight boots and and starts heroing in D.C. Steel is then recruited to join the 3rd generation of the Justice League Powers Abilties Powers John has no actual powers but his suit gives him Superhuman strength and durability. And is also a expert engineer and inventor Abilities Superhuman Strength: John's suit gives him Superhuman strength and can lift up to 65 tons Superhuman Durabiltiy: While in suit he is almost invincible thanks to his prototype steel alloy which is mush harder and durabale the regular steel. Transportation Flight boots: desgined to give him flight Steel Hammer: Hammer comprised of the same material as his suit Category:Heroes Category:JLA members Category:Superman Family